percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 17
Dark Reflections-Chapter 17 Archie POV I woke up to the house where my mom died and where Poseidon found me. It was painful, those memories of her dying. Despite the fact that I was still to young to understand what death really meant and I still probably don't know. Then I saw her, those stormy-gray eyes. Athena. "Hello Archie." Her voice was formal, but was on edge like she was ready to snap at any moment. "What do you want Athena? And did you bring me here?" "I'm here to stop you Archie." Athena crossed her arms. Though she was trying to be subtle, I could see want she was trying to get through I'm not gonna take no for an answer. "''Stop me from what? Going to camp?" "Yes." "Why?!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Because, everything we Olympians worked for, especially Poseidon, is gonna end if you meet Nyx." She sighed then continued. "You probably don't understand what is happening, and I cannot tell you, I swore on River Styx." "So your asking me not to go to camp to protect what you worked for and let Dellilah, ''your daughter, ''die?" I asked sarcasticly. She paused. "I love my children, ''Achilles." I was sure from her tone she was gonna snap at any minute. "But this is greater than any lives in this world." "Was so important about me meeting Nyx that would destroy the world?" I raised my voice on purpose there, I was mad.. Why was I so important? "I told you, swore on River Styx, I cannot tell you." "Sorry, but no reason, no deal. I am ''going to camp." I began to walk away. "I will not give more power to Nyx on a sliver platter!" Athena snapped. "Christopher Fauns! Come back here!" I stopped. "What did you call me?" But I saw the horror on her face, I knew she had just said something she wasn't supposed to. She kept silent. "Fine then." I continued walking away, the house fading. "Archie." I paused and turned around. "I thought I trained you to be wise not just strong. But I guess I was wrong, you are just as foolish as any mortal. Favouring yourself rather than others." She paused. I clenched my fist. "Goodbye Athena." I walked away, destroying the dream and waking up. I accidentaly fell asleep in the chariot, Dellilah was asleep on my lap. Night had fallen. Arkane was patiently waiting. Still no sign of the Adam Twins. "Hey Arkane." "Yes Master?" "What are those guys? The ones that captured you?" I asked. "They are the spawn of the night and a mortal parent." Arkane replied. "Wait, their demigod children of Nyx?" "Yes." "Then why are they so messed up?" "That mark." He gestured to the mark on Dellilah's arm. "They have it as well. But rather than it killing them, it makes them stronger, immortal. But it also fills them with bloodlust, they live to kill. But when that mark on any other mortal being, it kills them." I looked down at Dellilah. She looked so peaceful, thought she was already dead but her slow breathing ensured that she was still alive. I was not gonna let her die. But Athena was so serious. Her tone, she was desperate. My mind was full of questions. Hyperion, Lucian and now Athena, they all gave me signs that I actually wasn't who I was. What was I? Then the Adam Twins came back. Mike was holding Silena, comforting her. Silena was shivering, looking at the direction at anything that made noise. Guilt filled me. How could I do this to her? Together me and Mike got Silena to sit in the chariot. Then, I got on Arkane with Dellilah infront of me leanning on my chest while Mike took care of Silena in the chariot. He gave me a thumbs up, but he still had that look, ''why are you doing this? "Lets go Arkane." "Yes master." He started to gallop, straight to a wall. I was tempted to tell him to stop, but I trusted him. He galloped straight to the wall, and straight into shadow. I don't know how long it took, but it was the same feeling as before empty, I felt nothing. Then suddenly we emerged back to the normal world. Camp Half-blood was to our right, thats the good news. On our left, on the other hand, I saw a small army slowly advancing towards Camp. Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark_Reflection-Chapter_18|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page